Scott Fuller (TV Series)
This article is about the character from the TV Series, you may be looking for the Film character of the same name - Scott Fuller History ''From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series'' Season One In Blood Runs Thick, In Mistress, In Let's Get Rambling, In Self Contained, In Place of Dead Roads, In Pandemonium, In La Conquista, In Boxman, In The Take, Season Two In Opening Night, In In a Dark Time, Scott is chained up and has a collar around his neck and he sees Carlos come out. He is shocked he is still alive and when he thinks that Carlos is trying to kill him, Carlos breaks the chain and sets Scott free. Afterwards, Scott is present with Amancio, Narciso and Carlos trying to figure out what some of the bonds mean. Carlos tells them that it is a map and they all think the labyrinth has turned him crazy. Amancio tells them to find Aiden so he can tell them what the bonds mean since they can't figure some parts out. Carlos and Scott find Aiden and when they get closer to coming out, Narciso shows up and tells them to hand Aiden over as he doesn't want Carlos to replace him and wants the credit. Scott tries to fight, but Carlos tells him to put the stake down and give Aiden to Narciso. Scott finally relents and Aiden goes with him. Narciso is seen standing and looking at the bonds and tells Scott he can hear him. Scott asks him how he can rise up and Narciso tells him he needs to do something worthy. Scott asks what he can do and Narciso tells him to kill Carlos. Scott is seen sneaking up behind Carlos and Carlos reveals that he is hurt after seeing the potential in Scott that he would turn on him, to which Carlos turns around and turns into his culebra form with gold teeth sprouting out now. Scott then runs off afraid of what is going to happen. In The Best Little Horror House in Texas, Appearance He is an Chinese descent teenager with short, black hair and brown eyes. Personality He cares about his family and doesn't want to be without them. He has an outspoken personality and isn't afraid to say what is on his mind. Despite Scott's sense of heroism, he has a lot of anger and potential darkness in him as hinted by both Richie and Carlos (the latter whom is taken aback.) It is also revealed that despite his love for his family, he feels like an outcast. Appearances Season One *Blood Runs Thick *Mistress *Let's Get Rambling *Self Contained *Place of Dead Roads *Pandemonium *La Conquista *Boxman *The Take Season Two *Opening Night *In a Dark Time *The Best Little Horror House in Texas *Bondage Gallery Scott profile.jpg Fuller Family.png Scott 2 1x02.png Scott 1x02.png Scott 1x03.png Scott 2 1x03.png The Fullers.png Jacob and Scott 1x04.png Scott 4 1x04.png Scott 3 1x04.png Scott 2 1x04.png Scott 1x04.png Kate and Scott.png See Also Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Fuller Family Category:Vampires Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters